The present invention relates to a gauger, and more particularly to a gauger for a car.
In order to ascertain whether a car is suitable for driving, one must make various detections, e.g. regarding the electric power of the battery, the tire pressure and the wearing degree of the tire tread all of which must be independently detected by 3 respective devices. Thus, it is inconvenient to store these devices at the same time. Furthermore, it is not cost-effective for the driver to equip himself with such devices. In addition, it is inconvenient to use all of these 3 devices each at a time. It is therefore tried by the Applicant to deal with these shortcomings encountered by the prior art.